A media recording device, such as a digital video recorder (DVR) or a personal video recorder (PVR) may enable a user to record particular media content for later viewing. The media recording device may allow the user to specify that a particular program (e.g., a program that is scheduled to air at a particular time or on a particular date) is to be scheduled for recording. However, the user's flexibility in specifying programs to be recorded may be somewhat limited.